The greeting card and gift industry currently employs a wide variety of packaging and display schemes for facilitating customer selections. When purchasing a greeting card, the customer may typically peruse a card rack containing a substantial selection of diverse types of cards, and then make a selection based upon an emotional response to the message on the card and the purchaser's relationship with the intended recipient. When the card being purchased is to accompany a gift, not only may the customer's selection not necessarily be related to the gift, but the card is normally segregated from the gift when the two are presented to the recipient.
While common custom may include presenting the card and the gift together, the recipient will usually open and read the card first, and then open the gift. Because this is often an emotional occasion, if this sequence (card first, gift second) is interrupted, it may detract from the intent of the card and gift on the recipient, particularly where surprise is desired.